


Love and Coffee Breaks

by AngeliaDark



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gaster loves spoiling Sans, M/M, Pre-Core, Science Days, Scientist Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-01 03:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeliaDark/pseuds/AngeliaDark
Summary: Dr. Gaster has noticed just how hard his lab assistant/lover has been working, and knows that he could use some TLC.





	Love and Coffee Breaks

It was tough, working under the tight schedule he had set up for himself and his workers, but it kept them under schedule to get work done.

Dr. Gaster looked out of his office window overlooking the work deck of the Core, allowing a smile to form over his face.  Even as busy and buried under work as he was, it still put a little thrill up his spine to see his magnum opus functioning and providing comfort to the rest of the Underground.  The honor he had of being the one to design it was gratifying, but he knew it wasn't by his hand alone that everything functioned the way it did.

He owed everything to the Fire Monsters who braved the magma to build a foundation within it, the hardier Monsters who assembled his designs, and the physicists who worked tirelessly to make sure all calculations were correct.

Well, one physicist in particular.

Dr. Gaster felt a little flutter in his soul that stirred up a soft blush over his cheekbones at the thought of his beloved lab assistant, Sans Serif.  It seemed like only yesterday the younger Skeleton had begun working for him with sass in his tone and a smile to light up the room, not to mention the fresh ideas he brought to the table...and now Sans was his most trusted assistant, his closest friend, and his dearest lover.

Their romantic relationship was one that seemed to form out of thin air one day.  They simply just grew to enjoy BEING with one another, whether it was sharing lunch in one of their offices, or being invited to one another's homes for more comfortable paperwork fill-outs.  

Closeness like that was what definitely made working at the labs all the more enjoyable, even during times when it was work, work, work.

This was one of those times.

While the Core was very well-sustained, it wasn't self-sustaining.  Not YET, anyway.  Frequently, there would be requirements of lowering the output in order to do maintenance walk-throughs safely, and re-calibrating as needed.  The Fire Monsters already went down into the magma and lowered the controls, but now they only had two days to do any maintenance and calculations before starting it back up, or they would need to start again from square one.

The Fire Monsters gave the thumbs-up on the physical inspections, and the calibrations were minimum, so Dr. Gaster wasn't much concerned for maintenance before flipping the power back on.  From his office window, the Core was calm and settled at a low hum, ready and waiting to be working again at full power.  He stretched and stood up from his chair before heading in the direction of Sans's lab.

The walk was warm and comforting, even in the dim light that conserved energy until the power-up.  He did prefer the labs to be brightly lit and bursting with hustle and bustle, but the Core maintenance days were for the specialized staff only, the few Monsters tasked with the know-how scattered about in preparation for power-up tomorrow.  Sans, surprisingly, was not among them.

Dr. Gaster made a thoughtful sound, walking to Sans's office and peeking in.

The smaller Skeleton was hunched over his desk with several stacks of equation pages within arm's reach, looking more focused than Dr. Gaster had really ever seen him.  Sans didn't even look up when the head scientist walked in, keeping his dim eyelights glued to the page he was reading.

"Sans."  Dr. Gaster touched Sans's shoulder, finding amusement in the way Sans jumped out of his focus.  "What are you doing?"

Sans's eyelights flickered with new focus, his hand rubbing at his eye socket.  "Checking over the equations," he replied, sitting up straight.  Tiny crackles in his spine were audible, letting Dr. Gaster know Sans had likely been in the same position for hours.  Dr. Gaster looked at the sheets, seeing them all to be the calibrations to the Core.  From a cursory look, nothing at all was out of the ordinary.

"Oh?" he said, picking one up.  "How many times have you checked them?"

"...about six, maybe seven," was Sans's reply.  Dr. Gaster frowned, putting the paper down.

"Sans, if they're correct, they're correct," he said.  "We turn power back on tomorrow, it's already taken care of."  He took a closer look at the smaller Skeleton.  "When was the last time you slept?"

Sans rubbed the back of his skull, actually having to think about it.  "....dunno, like...just before Core inspection?"

Three days.  Sans hadn't had a rest in THREE DAYS.

Unacceptable.

Dr. Gaster huffed and scooped Sans up, ignoring the smaller Skeleton's indignant yelp.  "Hey, G, what're you--"

"Hush now," Dr. Gaster said, carrying Sans out of the office and toward his own.  "I've had several others look into it, I'VE looked into it, and everything's fine.  YOU need to rest now."  He held tight against Sans's struggling, walking into his office and shutting the door.  He had a seat in the corner he used for naps when he couldn't be bothered to go home, and sat Sans down on it.  "You sit right there, Sans."

He turned from the almost-pouting Skeleton and turned to his coffee press, cleaning it up and refilling it with coffee.  He COULD have a regular coffee maker, but he loathed to be dependent on the stuff, and felt that making it this way was a better way to enjoy it.  Despite Sans obviously needing rest, coffee would also do some wonders.  He fixed the right amount in for a mild brew and used his magic to boil up some water, pouring it into the carafe and letting it brew.  Sans, thankfully, put up no further fuss the entire time.

Dr. Gaster sat down as he waited for the coffee to steep, curling his arm around Sans.  "I know how dedicated you are," he said, smiling.  "But you can trust the rest of us to be just as dedicated too.  That's why we have a team here...to make sure no one Monster is doing all the work."  He pressed a kiss to Sans's skull.  "I may have designed the Core, but I put its maintenance and function into everyone's hands.  And with that, no one has to worry about running themselves ragged."  He gave a self-depreciating smile.  "I learned that lesson all too well long ago."

Sans sighed, leaning against his lover tiredly.  "...I guess you're right," he said, smiling weakly.  "I just wanted to make SURE."

"And you did," Dr. Gaster assured.  "And I couldn't be more proud of you."  He nuzzled Sans's skull, delighting in the dust of blue over the smaller Skeleton's cheekbones.  

"You're makin' me blush, 'Dings," Sans muttered, ducking his head.  Dr. Gaster smiled, pressing small kisses over Sans's skull.

"I know," he replied saucily.  "I LIKE making you blush."  He cuddled Sans to him, ignoring the embarrassed protests as he tugged him into his lap.  "I also like holding you."

Sans huffed, resigning himself to his fate.  "This is what I get for not drinking my milk," he groused.  "Picked up like a kid."  Dr. Gaster laughed, petting over Sans's back.

"I rather like your smallness," he remarked.  "Perfect for holding and coddling."  He smiled at the mumbled retort in his shirt, settling back to pet Sans's back and enjoy the scent of coffee steeping to perfection.  He used his magic to press down the grinds and pour two cups of the brew, taking one for himself and looking down at Sans to ask if he would want some and found his small lover already asleep.

Dr. Gaster smiled, kissing Sans's skull again before tucking him down to the seat and covering him up with an afghan.  Simply adorable, he thought as he sipped his coffee and took up a notepad of the upcoming week's to-dos to go over.  

Sans could have his coffee later.


End file.
